


Sugar & Heartbeat

by Kisuru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Candy, Cotton Candy Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Lance shares his cotton candy with Allura.





	Sugar & Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



“It’s fluffy and colorful!” Allura’s eyes light up at the sight of it. Her hands clasp.  
  
Lance holds up the giant stick of cotton candy. He swipes a green piece off and chews it. “Cotton candy. Wanna try some?”  
  
Gingerly, Allura mushes a pink patch of the candy off. She rolls the fluff behind her fingers before she tosses it in her mouth. Her expression explodes into delight.  
  
Soon, it’s gone, and their sticky fingers brush the last puff of candy. Lance twists it from the stick. His finger catch on Allura’s soft skin, and his heartbeat lasts several seconds.


End file.
